A Little Too Late
by cherothehero
Summary: Jane finally kisses Maura, only to receive a shock. Running from herself she finds herself with her own hand holding her pistol to her temple. Maura runs in after the gunshot, a crying mess at the sight before her. -One Shot- Trigger Warning for suicide.


Jane looked at her pistol on the side table. Standing up from her place on the couch she went to her bathroom. Taking a quick shower, eyes dry the entire time. Stepping out she quickly dressed in the little black dress her mother had given her. Staring into the broken mirror she fixed her makeup, brushing her teeth before applying her lipstick. Clipping her hair back in a fashionably style, she looked at herself. She tried to smile, she failed.

Going around her apartment she picked up all her carryout trash, her balls of papers, and her stray trash. Vacuuming her entire apartment and ignoring the knocking from her neighbor, telling her she was just cleaning up. Dusting and cleaning all surfaces in her house.

Strapping on her heels she sat back on her couch. She picked up her pistol. Feeling the cold metal she began to dismantle and clean her prized possession. A throughout clean, polishing and shinning each piece. After each piece lay on the table in her cluttered way, she set to putting it back together. Minutes stretched into an hour while she slowly put her pistol back together.

Holding the barrel to her inner thigh she smiled. Thinking that it was all over. Finally. Jane leaned back , finger resting on the trigger for when she was ready. Thoughts ran through her head, happy moments from when she was little. Learning she was going to be a big sister for the first time. Her friends from school. Sad moments, being called mean nicknames, being pushed off the slide, breaking her arm.

Her hand twitched at the memory. More memories: another brother, moving homes, her first kiss with the school jock Phil. Her high school years, all her classes and the occasional boyfriend, she sighed in content when the first time she fell for another girl. This time it was a close friend, a smart, hidden beautiful girl. Top of her class and shoulder deep in biology classes. Glasses framing her angel like features.

Kisses stolen in secret study sessions, heavy petting at overnight stays, it was love then. Until it ended, the other girl's parents had found out. They hadn't told anybody, but the girl was moved. Where Jane never found out. Some say she moved out of the state, to Texas to be with her Christian grandmother. After that Jane called off any feelings for her female friends.

Moving upstate with her family she went into the police academy, ranked up to detective faster than anyone in the precinct. Earning her position with hard work and no brown-nosing. She smiled at that. She had accomplished so much.

Then came the memories of the lovely Dr. Isles. Her golden hair and hazel eyes, her smile and perfect teeth, her laugh and her voice. They all sent a shiver down Jane's spine. Her best friend. Then the love started. Wanting to be closer to her friend. Sharing a bed in a platonic sense, every night that happened Jane wouldn't sleep. Hands buried in her lap trying to tame her sense of dignity down.

She had pushed it yesterday, kissing the Doctor in front of a crowd. No one really paid attention, but it didn't matter. The Doctor hadn't returned the kiss, only staring in shock at the Detective. A manicured hand coming up to her lips, feeling them.

Jane had run after that, running until later that night. Her feet hurt and her heart pounded in pain. She couldn't breathe without the stitch in her side causing her to groan in pain. Head bent over she stumbled into her apartment, ignoring the stares from strangers. Jane blacked out in her kitchen, falling to the tiled floor, water soaking her.

Upon waking Jane smiled. Set to complete her task, she never called the Boston Police Department. Taking a no call- no show, dressing and cleaning and it lead her to where she is now. Sitting on her couch, a gun in her hand and raising to her left temple. The pressure assured her as to where to hit. A bullet straight through wouldn't leave a terrible mark for the funeral home to clean up.

She would look the same in the casket. Her hair would cover the gaping hole in her head. Resting her head against the back of the couch she twitched her finger over the trigger. Her apartment door started to rattle, Maura asking if she could come in. No reply.

A key twitched in the lock as Jane pulled the trigger.

Maura burst into the apartment, eyes filled with tears as she looked at the sight in front of her. She covered in mouth in anguish. She had come her to talk to her best friend. To ask her to be with her, to kiss her again. She had loved Jane. With her all, she had loved Jane. She was shocked when Jane kissed her, shocked into being paralyzed.

And when Jane ran, she had chased after, calling for the Detective. Maura had pulled her heels off and taken chase at a faster pace. Her shirt ripping when she elongated her pace, but she had lost Jane. Standing in the middle of the city, she had lost her only friend. Looking at her clutch that was still in her hand and her phone in the other she called Jane repeatedly until she had given up, receiving only voice mail.

Giving Jane time she spent her night in bed, talking to Jo Friday who had been left at her home. Crying into the cleaned fur, matting it with her tears. She spent the entire night awake, worrying about Jane. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and went to work. Finding Jane to be late, extremely late, and them she never showed up.

Maura punched out early, getting into her car and driving to her friend's apartment. Rattling and knocking on the door to know answer, but having a neighbor confirm her existence in the house, Maura used her key. Just as the lock gave way, a single gunshot rang in her ears.

Now she stood, staring at the sobbing mess of her friend, pistol tossed to the ground, a bullet wound in her bookshelf. Jane clutched at her hair, tearing at the stands. Falling to the floor in a fetal position. She cried. Maura raced over, crying with her friend.

She had been a little too late. Seeing her only friend rush into insanity she tried to comfort her. Never pushed away, yet never tangled after. Maura cooed in broken sobs to her friend. Sprinkling kisses over her hands and lips. Confessing her love, explaining her shock. Never had someone loved her as much as Jane had, never had Mara loved someone as much as she loved Jane.

She pulled her friend up and kissed unresponsive lips, crying with her friend. Pulling her out of the clean apartment, ignoring the neighbors. Pulling her to her car and settling her in the seat, she drove. Out of the city, out of the town, gone did they go.

Maura and Jane spent a week in the small confines of a hotel. Paid for by Maura. Calling their jobs, explaining everything yet nothing. Asking for the week off, receiving the okay, the Doctor turned off both of her cell phone and spent the next week coaxing Jane out of her broken shell.

Jane returned to the world, changed and solemn. Maura returned as well, with a tall handsome woman on her arm. Caring for the Italian for years until the Rizzoli returned to normal. Both women never far from each other. Never trusting each other alone, for if Jane went back, Maura would follow.

############

_Chero here: This was a prompt I found on Tumblr. Sorry for the harshness. But I think it went well? Did you get scared? I did. When the gunshot went off I didn't know how to fix myself for a day, until I went back and wrote the rest with the fire going into the bookshelf….._

_Sorry, I'm going to go cry into my pillow now._


End file.
